The Kinky Guide To Dating
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Lucius Malfoy ist zu viel zu Hause, deshalb will Draco ihn mit Harrys Hilfe verkuppeln, um ihn von zu Hause wegzuschaffen.


**The Kinky Guide To Dating**

_von Holla die Waldfee_

„Also, Harry!", sagte Draco, der in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß, vor ihm ein Stapel Papier liegend. „Ich hoffe, du weißt noch, warum ich dich hergebeten habe?"

„Um dich ans Bett zu fesseln, dich mit Schokolade zu überziehen und dich dann durch die Matratze zu rammeln", antwortete Harry ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, als sei es das offensichtlichste der Welt.

„…"

„Nicht?"

„Verlockend… Aber nicht jetzt! Es gibt Wichtigeres!"

„‚Wichtigeres'? … Wenn du so einer Versuchung widerstehst, MUSS es wichtig sein! Also?"

Draco, der gerade einen Sabberfaden von seinem Kinn wischte, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden und sein nicht ganz so kleines Problem etwas bequemer zu gestalten.

„Du hast schon mitgekriegt, dass Vater allein ist, seitdem Mutter ausgezogen ist und wir beide den Ostflügel der Manor bezogen haben, oder?"

„Ja, Draco, dass er einsam ist, ist mir aufgefallen, spätestens nachdem er uns drei Mal in einer Nacht unterbrochen hat, mit der Frage ob wir einen frisch gebackenen Schokokeks wollten!", Harry sagte das alles in einem Atemzug, während man seinem Gesicht klar entnehmen konnte, wie sehr Lucius ihm auf die Nerven ging.

„Ähm, ja, über diese Backsucht wollte ich auch noch mit ihm sprechen…", sagte Draco, errötend über das Benehmen seines Vaters. „Seit ich seine Kanzlei übernommen habe, hat er einfach nichts mehr zu tun."

„Brilliante Idee!", rief Harry jetzt mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Er übernimmt wieder die Kanzlei, verdient das Geld und du bleibst den ganzen Tag zu Hause, damit wir was anstellen können!"

„Die Worte ‚was anstellen' klingen aus deinem Munde nicht, als würde mein Hintern das lange mitmachen…", Draco rutschte wieder in seinem Stuhl herum, „Am Ende soll ich noch die brave Hausfrau für dich spielen: Nein, Danke!"

„Och, komm schon, Dray, Liebling, Schatzi, Herzchen, Drakiiiiiiii!", Harry hatte inzwischen den Bambi-Blick aufgelegt und sich über den Tisch gelehnt, so dass er Draco direkt in die Augen sah.

„Nein!"

„Und wenn ich ‚Bitte, bitte!' sage?", ‚Bitte, bitte!' war ein Spiel, das sie öfter spielten. Einer ging auf die Knie (meist Draco, weil Harry ihn wieder wegen irgendetwas bestrafen musste) und bettelte den anderen um Dinge an. Entgegen aller eurer Erwartungen waren es jedoch nur selten sexuelle Dinge. Meist waren es Dinge wie ‚Bitte, bitte, Harry! Bitte, bitte lass mich dir mir Schokolade den Rücken massieren' oder ‚Bitte, bitte, Harry, lass mich mit dir machen, was ich mit dem Erdbeer-Lolli gemacht hab, den du mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hast', denn wie gesagt, war es meist Draco, der kniete. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Harry noch nie für Draco ‚Bitte, bitte!' gemacht, weil seine Griffindor-Würde es ihm nicht erlaubte, sich vor einem Slytherin auf die Knie zu begeben und zu betteln. Slytherins schienen damit keine Probleme zu haben, was unser Vorzeige-Slytherin gerne, viel und oft bewies.

„… du würdest … ‚Bitte, bitte!' machen?", fragte Draco zaghaft jedoch mit knall rotem Gesicht, bis er sich etwas besseren besann, wieder auf seinem Stuhl umherrutschte und sagte, „Nein! Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun! … später!"

„Du hast mir übrigens noch immer nicht gesagt, warum ich überhaupt hier bin und bis auf eines hab ich schon alles versucht!"

„‚bis auf eins?' Dann muss, laut Sherlock Holmes, nach Ausschluss aller unmöglichen Möglichkeiten, die zurückbleibende die korrekte Lösung sein! Also, was hältst du von meiner Idee?", fragt Draco, der während seines Zitats angefangen hatte auf den Hinterbeinen seines Stuhls zu kippeln.

Harry antwortete nicht, stattdessen stand er auf, ging er um den Tisch und stellte sich direkt neben Draco… und stieß seinen Stuhl um, so dass Draco mit einem erschreckten Laut mit dem Boden kollidierte.

„HARRY!"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mich mit Ihnen auf einer Du-Ebene befunden zu haben. Hingegen kann ich mich gut daran erinnern, Ihnen schon mehrfach gesagt zu haben, dass das Kippeln auf Stühlen gefährlich ist und leicht zu Verletzungen führen kann. Ich werde wohl zu anderen Methoden greifen zu müssen, bei aufmüpfigen Schülern, wie Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy!", sagte Harry, der genau über Draco stand und von seiner Nase auf ihn herab sah.

Draco, dessen Atem bei Harrys autoritärer Stimme prompt um rund 2km/h zugelegt hatte, lag noch immer auf dem Boden, seine Beine über die senkrecht stehende Sitzfläche seines Stuhls baumelnd, starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Harry auf, sein ‚nicht ganz so kleines Problem' grauenhaft offensichtlich.

„Äh, Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass–"

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Auf die Knie, SOFORT!"

„Äh, ich… also, Harry, du… ich…"

„Du weigerst dich, den Befehlen deines Meisters Folge zu leisten?! Das verdient Bestrafung! AUF DIE KNIE, HAB ICH GESAGT! WIRD'S BALD?!", sagte Harry, während er seine Hose vom Gürtel befreite.

„Harry, ich", versuchte Draco weiter, obwohl er mittlerweile die geforderte Position eingenommen hatte. „Harry, das war nicht ganz, was ich im Kopf hatte…"

„Sicher?", fragte Harry, mit schlecht verborgenem Grinsen und gehobener Augenbraue.

„Nein, … JA! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, obwohl, jetzt so…"

„OK! Wenn das nicht war, was du im Kopf hattest, sollten wir wohl lieber machen, was du geplant hattest, schien wichtig zu sein", sagte Harry, während er sich umdrehte, seinen Gürtel wieder in die vorgesehenen Schlaufen steckte und sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte, als sei nichts gewesen. „Soviel zu Sherlock Holmes!"

Einige Sekunden war von Draco nichts zu sehen, bis der blonde Kopf mit etwas verwüsteten Haaren hinter dem Tisch hervorlugte, den Stuhl wieder hinstellte und noch immer mit rotem Gesicht Harry anstarrte: „Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Und ich hasse es, dass du weißt, dass ich es hasse und dir einen Spaß daraus machst, zu machen, was ich hasse, in dem Wissen, dass ich es hasse nur um mich zu sehen, wie ich es hasse!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Das weiß ich doch, Draki!"

„Und ich hasse diesen Spitznamen!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Grrrr!" Draco holte einmal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und fing wieder an zu kippeln.

„Weißt du, Draco", sagte Harry, in einem Tonfall so gelangweilt klingend, als ginge es um Politik, „du bist süß, wenn du schmollst!"

krach

Draco war wieder vom Stuhl gefallen.

„So", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Zeit und einigen bösen Blicken von Draco, „du hattest mich herbestellt."

„Ja, richtig! Also mein Vater ist offensichtlich einsam und, wie du mittlerweile auch mitbekommen haben solltest, hat nichts, womit er sich die Zeit vertreiben kann."

„Oh, wirklich?", sagte Harry, mit einer Stimme, die klar machte, dass es ihm schon lange klar war und ihn auch schon ungefähr genau so lange gestört hatte.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir ihn bei den ‚Anonymen-Kuchenbäckern' anmelden?", fragte er nun mit fiesem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja, wirklich, und wie du dir wahrscheinlich denken kannst, kann der amtierende Lord Malfoy nicht mit breitem Grinsen und der rosa Schürze meiner Mutter die Tür für jemanden öffnen und ihm mit breitem Lächeln ein Stück selbstgebackenen Kuchen anbieten."

Harry, der schon seit längerem gekichert hatte, war bei Erwähnung der Schürze vom Stuhl gefallen und auf dem Boden gelandet, als er sich an die nur zu bekannte rosa Schürze erinnerte.

Er sah es vor sich, als sei es gestern gewesen: Lucius Malfoy, ehemaliger Todesser und späterer Doppelagent gegen Voldemort, den Mann, der am zweibesten darin war, seine Emotionen zu verstecken, an der so unnahbar wirkenden Tür zu Malfoy Manor, in der rosa Rüschen-Schürze seiner Ex-Frau, einem Klecks Schokolade auf der Nase und einem breitem Lächeln auf den Lippen sagend: ‚Hallo, Harry, schön, dass du schon so früh von der Arbeit kommen konntest, Draco ist leider noch nicht da, aber ich kann dir ja Gesellschaft leisten, solange du auf ihn wartest, möchtest du ein Stück Kuchen, um dir die Zeit zu versüßen?' Er hatte das alles in einem Atemzug gesagt und Harry, der Lucius Malfoy zum ersten Mal so gesehen hatte, war sofort in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Hallo, hast du's bald?", fragte Draco.

„Klar!", Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte er: „Also, Draco, komm zum Punkt!"

„Er braucht einen Freund!"

„Bitte, sagt mir nicht, dass du meinst, wen ich glaube, dass du meinst!"

„Ich meine Professor Snape und du?"

„Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, es nicht zu sagen…", stöhnte Harry.

„Sie sind beide einsam, sind gut befreundet und haben zuviel Freizeit!"

„‚zuviel Freizeit'?"

„Ja, Vater bäckt und Snape kocht! Passt doch perfekt!"

„Draco, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, Snape wird für's ‚kochen' bezahlt! Dein Vater nicht! Steck ihn in 'ne Bäckerei!"

„Nein! Ich werde ein Buch schreiben!"

„… ein Buch…?"

„Ja, ein Buch! Ich hab schon alles durchdacht! Es wird heißen ‚The Kinky Guide To Dating' und du wirst mir dabei helfen!"

„Ich…? Und wieso ich?"

„Weil du mich liebst und mich glücklich machen willst, oder?" und nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Trick funktionieren würde, unterstrich Draco das ganze noch mit dem altbewährten Bambi-Blick, dem Harry normalerweise nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

So auch dieses Mal.

„OK! Okay, du hast gewonnen! Also, was soll ich machen?" Harry sagte das in einem besonders genervt klingenden Tonfall, um seine Reaktion auf Draco zu überdecken.

Draco kannte Harrys Schwäche natürlich und achtete darauf, sie regelmäßig auszunutzen.

„Ich brauche Ideen!"

„ICH HAB IDEEN!!!", rief Harry und schmiss sich auf Draco.

---

Nachdem sich Draco von unter Harry befreien konnte, nur noch die Hälfte seiner Kleider ganz, zum Glück aber die untere Hälfte, setzte er sich wieder an seinen Tisch, Harry noch immer am Boden, widerwillig nach einer Socke suchend.

„Da!", sagte Draco und zeigte auf den Kronleuchter über seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ah!", sagte Harry und kletterte auf den Tisch nach der Socke springend, jedoch bald aufgebend und sich wieder hinsetzend.

„Sag mal, Harry…"

„Hmm?"

„…hast du das in letzter Zeit öfter?"

„Was?"

„…dass du vergisst, dass du der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt bis und mit einem Fingerzeig den ganzen Kronleuchter herunter holen könntest, du Idiot!"

„Oh! Stimmt!", Harry machte besagten Fingerzeig und hatte keine Sekunde später seine Socke in der Hand, der Kronleuchter bedrohlich schwankend, jedoch nicht fallend.

„So, du Trottel! Zurück zum Buch:–"

„Wie bist du überhaupt auf den Namen gekommen?"

„Häh? Ach so! Es gibt ein Muggel-Buch, dass so heißt! Warte mal…", Draco kramte in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches. „Ah, hier!" Er hielt Harry das Buch hin.

„Ah!"

„Wie jetzt ‚Ah!'? Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nichts!"

„So, du– Egal! Ich will nicht schon wieder abgelenkt werden!"

„Sicher?", Harry machte einen viel sagenden Blick.

„… JA! Sicher!"

„… ‚Kinky Dating', hä?!"

„Hm?"

„Bist du sicher, dass das Buch für deinen Vater ist?"

„Ja, wieso– NEIN!!! ES IST NICHT SO, WIE DU DENKST!"

„Gut!", Harry, wieder ganz die Ruhe selbst. „Wer sorgt eigentlich dafür, dass Lucius das Buch bekommt?"

„Niemand, er bekommt es nicht!"

„Häh?"

„Es ist für Snape!"

„OK! Es ist dein Buch und dein Plan! Also, und wer sorgt dafür, dass Snape das Buch bekommt? Er wirkt nicht, als würde er solche Bücher am laufenden Band lesen!"

„Also, 1. Es ist UNSER Buch; 2. Da es UNSER Buch ist, ist es auch UNSER Plan; und 3. Du hast noch nie Snapes Bücherregal gesehen, oder?!"

„WAS?!", Harry wurde so bleich, er hätte fast mit Snape konkurrieren können, aber nur fast, den Meister schlägt schließlich keiner!

Draco brach in Gelächter aus und kugelte sich auf dem Boden, umgefallen, weil er wieder auf seinem Stuhl hatte kippeln müssen.

„DEIN GESICHT!!! hihihi GÖTTLICH!!! hihihi DER WAHNSINN!!! hihihiHI!", danach faselte er noch irgendwas von „verdient", bekam aber wegen seines Lachens keine Luft mehr und drohte zu ersticken.

„Fertig?", fragte Harry, von Dracos Anfall inzwischen gelangweilt.

„Klar! Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: DU!"

Harry brauchte einige Minuten um sich an die Natur seiner Frage zu erinnern, als es ihm dämmerte: „Oooooh, nein! Ich werde mich Snape nicht mal mit diesem Buch nähern!"

„Och, komm schon! Er mag dich lieber als mich!" Auf Harrys gehobene Augenbraue hin überdachte Draco seinen Satz noch mal und sagte: „Ok, ok, er mag dich aber sowieso nicht, also hast du wenigstens nichts mehr zu verlieren!"

„Danke"

„Och, bitte!" – Bambi-Blick

„NEIN!"

„Bitte, bitte!" – Bambi-Blick

„NEIN!"

Jetzt ging Draco um den Tisch auf Harry zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!" – Bambi-Blick

„Nein!", sagte Harrys, obwohl die Entschlossenheit langsam aus seiner Stimme schwand.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, Harry, Liebling, Herzchen, Bubu!", Draco hatte sich mittlerweile in Harrys Schoß gepflanzt und Harrys Hände automatisch ihren Weg auf Dracos Hintern gefunden.

„Na gut,… aber nur, weil du es bist…"

„Danke!", grinste Draco und sprang auf kurz bevor Harrys Lippen ihn treffen konnten auf, da er wusste, dass er bei der leichtesten Berührung verloren sein würde. Er setzte sich zurück auf seinen eigenen Stuhl, verfolgt von einem bösen Grummeln, aus Harrys Richtung.

„So, zum Buch: beim ersten Date?"

„Wie ‚beim ersten Date'?"

„Na, was sollte deiner Meinung nach beim ersten Date gemacht werden?", nach kurzer Überlegung grummelte Draco, „und wag es nicht, das ‚F-Wort' zu sagen!"

„Welches?", fragte Harry etwas zu unschuldig.

„Du weißt genau, welches ich meine!", grummelte Draco weiter.

„Los, Draki, sprich dreckig mit mir!", grinste Harry.

„NEIN! – Was hältst du von Dirty-Talk?"

„JA! – Hey, das war meine Idee, du kleines unanständiges Ding, du!"

„Ich meinte, für das erste Date, nicht für dich!"

„Schade!", dann erinnerte sich Harry, über wen sie sprachen, „Uh! Draco, ich will mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie Snape beim Dirty-Talk klingt!"

„Soll ich es Ihnen vormachen, Mr. Potter, Sie böser Junge, Sie?", erklang der altbekannte Bariton aus Richtung Tür.

Harry schluckte, Angst davor, sich umzudrehen und dem Schrecken ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„P-Pro-Professor Snape…?", Harrys Stimme war schon jetzt gewaltig geschrumpft, als er sich langsam umdrehte und plötzlich sein Gesicht in erstaunlich weichen und unübertrefflich schwarzem Stoff gepresst sah.

Snape war auf seine unübertreffliche Art und Weise mit wallenden Roben vorgetreten und sah nun das Buch auf Dracos Tisch liegen. Er nahm es und hob eine Augenbraue, wie nur er es konnte.

„Na, Mr. Potter, endlich eingesehen, dass sie von mir noch was lernen können?"

Harry, der sich inzwischen aus Snapes Roben gekämpft hatte und nun wieder Atmen konnte, sah Snape mit großen Augen an, schockiert über dessen Reaktion.

„Professor, wovon bitte reden Sie?", fragte Draco, der zuerst seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Na, das Buch!", er hob das Buch, das er zuvor von Dracos Tisch genommen hatte. „Ich hab es mit deinem Vater zusammen in den letzten Ferien geschrieben, als ihr auf Hawaii wart!"

rums

Harry war vom Stuhl und in Ohnmacht gefallen. Draco stürmte zu ihm hin.

„Schnurzelpuh! Wo bleibt ihr denn, das Essen wird kalt!", rief Lucius Malfoy aus der Küche.

„Ich komme, Knuddelbär!", rief Snape in Richtung der Tür. „Ich war eigentlich gekommen, um euch zu sagen, dass das–"

rums

„… Essen fertig ist…", sprach Snape mit leicht verwunderter Stimme weiter, während er sich ansah, wie ein ohnmächtiger Draco auf einem ebenso ohnmächtigen Harry lag und keine Anstallten mache in der nächsten Zeit wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Snape zuckte die Achseln und ging aus Dracos Arbeitszimmer zurück in die Küche, aus der er gerade gekommen war.

„Ich glaube, die beiden haben keinen Hunger, Knuddelbär!", sagte er, während er Lucius gegen die Tischplatte drückte und anfing, an seinem Nacken zu knabbern. „Was soll's, bleibt mehr für mich! Die Schürze steht dir übrigens ganz ausgezeichnet!"

---

Ende

---

Bitte reviewn! Bambi-Blick


End file.
